


sweet creature

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taeyong was pretty. taeyong was absolutely stunning. everything about him was desirable. johnny knew this was a bad idea but fuck, bad had never felt so good like this.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	sweet creature

♡ 

johnny's tongue swirled against taeyong's, tasting the sweetness of pancakes that he probably had for breakfast this morning and earthier flavor that was uniquely his own. taeyong tasted like happiness, pure, and all the good things in life. johnny wouldn't be able to stop until he had kissed every inch of him. it was hard to believe that he had been dying to have taeyong for ages, like there had been taeyong -shaped phantom which haunting his erotic dreams for years. 

"johnny? are you sure this is what you want?" taeyong murmured against his lips. johnny groaned 

"you're driving me insane, yong i think that was pretty obvious enough" taeyong's breath hitched as johnny laid him down on the bed and sucking on his neck.

"i just want you to be sure"

"i am a hundred percents sure, love" johnny reached down, stripping his hoodie over his head before going for the tee shirt beneath. johnny would have asked if taeyong was also sure about it, but judging from the look on his face as he watched johnny undress left no doubt he wanted him. taeyong's sparkly round eyes swept up and down his muscular frame. johnny could see the hunger in them melting him from the inside out. 

when the room was such a blur of light and color and then suddenly taeyong was back in johnny's arms, running his thin fingers from chest to the waistband of johnny's jeans.

"i wish i could rip this off for you" he whispered. "but i am going to have to settle for unbuttoning" 

"unbuttoning is just fine" johnny sucked in a breath as taeyong slipped his hand inside, carressing his thick length through his boxers. 

"oh my god. that feels so good—" 

the word of good was understatement because taeyong's touch was kind of sending a sharp wave of need through his core. he was going to make sure things didn't go too fast. johnny wanted to savour every second with taeyong. he wanted to memorize the way taeyong trailed his fingertips lightly down the hard length of him and the almost pained look of desire as he lifted his gaze to johnny's. 

"do you know how many times i imagined touching you like this?" taeyong asked, his breath was warm against his mouth. 

"how many?" johnny smoothed his hand up under the back of taeyong's black oversized hoodie, loving the way he shivered beneath the touch that traced the hollow of his spine. 

"at least five times a day. everyday—oh god" he said as working johnny's jeans down over his ass and his dick jutted foward cause straining the fabric of his boxers. he grunted and pulled taeyong in for another kiss. 

"and what do you want now, baby?" his voice was deep and husky.

"i want you, johnny" taeyong sucked johnny's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make him groan. "all of you. so don't hold back, please"

"i don't think i could even if i tried, baby" johnny chuckled while pushing taeyong's back onto the bed. 

♡

he should put a stop right now. he should turn around, walked out of his bestfriend's bedroom and never look back. instead, johnny stripped taeyong's ruined pants down his legs and tossed it away. he practically taking a moment to soak in the sight of him lying with his curves on display, wearing nothing but tiny scrap of soft pink lace between his legs. 

to johnny, taeyong was beautiful. he was the most ethereal beauty in universe so there was no way he was leaving his bedroom anytime soon— to be exact, not until he would had him every wicked way he had been fantasizing about.

"oh, wow this was totally different than what you were wearing last time i saw you half naked, baby" johnny cooed teasing his fingers back and forth along the pink lace of his panties. 

"don't tease me about my panties" taeyong's voice sounds breathy, he seemed embarrassed about it. johnny chuckles "i'm not teasing" he said "i loved it on you anyway" 

"you want to know what kind of panties i like? panties that are on the floor" taeyong lifted his hips in a clear invitation which johnny chose to ignore as he lengthened himself on top of taeyong's thin body. he didn't want to rush, he wanted to take his time, to drive out taeyong's practical mind with wanting him. 

there was something else that taeyong noticed as he looked at johnny: he was extremely handsome and his body was muscular, well put together. taeyong had caught a glimpse of his honey brown eyes. at this point, taeyong was a sucker for johnny's honey brown eyes. 

"you are gorgeous" johnny murmured, bringing his mouth to hover above his left dusky pink nipple, circling the taut flesh with his warm tongue. 

"so beautiful" taeyong arched into his mouth with a loud moan as johnny teasing his nipple with slow deliberate flicks of his tongue. he licked - sucked - nibbled repeated until taeyong squirmed beneath him. his fingernails dug into johnny's biceps. 

"please— i can't take anymore" he begged, his hands trembling as they came to clutch johnny's face. 

"we're just getting started, impatient aren't you, baby?" johnny sliding his hand down the front of his panties, groaning when he felt how soaked taeyong's cunt was. he teased his swollen clits, gathering his slicks onto his fingers before bringing them to his lips and sucking them inside. taeyong's slick tasted like heaven and he knew a single taste wouldn't be enough. 

"oh god, johnny plea—"

johhny silenced him with a kiss, probing his mouth slowly, letting the taste of his own slick mingle with the sweet taste of his tongue. johnny kissed the long, smooth column of his throat as he fisting both hands at the center of taeyong's lace panties, he pulled so hard that the fabric rent in two with satisfying ripping sound but not nearly satisfying as the cry that escaped taeyong's lips. 

"i was kind of hoping you would do that" taeyong said as johnny settled between his legs with a wicked grin painted on his lips. 

slowly, but firmly, johnny pushed his thighs apart and lowered his head, kissing him intimately as he cupped taeyong's firm ass, angling his hips so he could shove his tongue deeper to the sweetest core of taeyong's mouth. 

until johnny realized this was more than just a sex.

he wasn't fucking taeyong; he was making love to taeyong and he couldn't seem to stop now. maybe that was okay. maybe that's just how it was when you fell into bed with your 'long-time-crush'. 

there was no way he was stopping now, not until he made taeyong screaming his name.

♡ 

taeyong's back arched and his eyes squeezed shut but, he forced them open again. he didn't want to miss a second of this insane thing that was happening to him. johnny was between his legs, kissing and dipping his tongue into taeyong's pussy like he was the sweetest thing johnny had ever tasted. johnny devoured his pussy, gathering all the slick with scissored his fingers inside of him. 

"o—oh my god"

taeyong mewled at how uncomfortable it was and how good was johnny making him feel, especially when johnny curled up both of his fingers, pressing against a spot inside of him made taeyong screaming so loudly in his life. he wanted every inch of thick long dick pushing inside him. 

"please," he begged, so desperate for it that it almost hurt. "now, please i need you inside of me. i need it so much it hurts"

"come into my mouth" johnny's deep voice vibrating across his leaking pussy was almost enough to bring him over.

"a—ah" taeyong's body suddenly tensing up, he whined again. 

"come on, you're such a good girl" johnny pulled back and started fingering him more rigorously, taeyong's pussy squelching filled the entire room. he couldn't take it anymore, he was barely managed to gasp out before collapsing onto the mattress. 

"j-johnny—mghh—i" his pussy clenching so hard around johnny's fingers, gushing out all the slick, he was whining loudly, unable to control himself, drool dribbling out from his mouth.

"that's it, my love"

as johnny pulled out, he holding taeyong's gaze, positioning the head of his dick at his sensitive loose hole and gliding it inside. taeyong gasped and his eyes widened than it already is but, taeyong didn't look away from johnny's. 

taeyong couldn't look away even he'd tried. he was captivated by the hunger and tenderness in johnny's eyes. this was even better than he had imagined it would be. taeyong bit his lips, fighting to breathe past the tight feeling in his chest. his body adjusted to the thickness.

"ah-" 

"what's wrong, love?" johnny smoothed his hair away from his face. "am i hurting you?" he started to pulled out but taeyong quickly locked his ankles behind johnny's waist. 

"n-no please. you're not hurting me. it just feel so good, so perfect" 

johnny smiled "you're perfect, love" threaded his fingers through taeyong's, pressing them to the mattress, making him more feel exposed. johnny holding him so easily, thrusting in so much harder. taking him higher and higher until taeyong cried out in pleasure, arched beneath johnny's tall and broad frame, pleasure flooding through him like a wave crashing against the shore.

"god you're so gorgeous" taeyong letting out a high-pitched whimpers, he stares back at johnny. 

"j-johnny— i want t-to—come" 

"go ahead, my love, come on my dick" johnny growled in pain at how hard taeyong had clenched around him. he was squirting on his dick. wicked pleasure gripped taeyong in sharp waves. it didn't take long after that johnny to come, filling taeyong's red swollen pussy up with his tremendous amount of come. 

johnny just had an epic, life changing sex with the man he had crushed on since they were both teenager and nothing would ever be quite the same

**Author's Note:**

> we all need to bathe in holy water (っ˘ω˘ς )
> 
> anyway, hello! this was my very first attempt at writing a full smut fic in english so i hope it was okay. please be gentle to me though i'm an idiot sometimes 🥺👉👈 
> 
> comments and kudos are really nice thank you so much 💖


End file.
